From a Small Box
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: Tenma gives Kyousuke a small box and tells him that he shouldn't open it. But we all know that curiosity kills the cat, so when a curious Kyousuke opens the box, he finds something unexpected. Yes, it's a KyouTen(?) and it's also a birthday fic!


**HEY HEY HEY! And we have another birthday fic! /SHOT /Too many birthdays orz**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARANAKO! Here's a KyouTen fic for you! :3 /and I'm sorry if it's very lame but i'm busy writing something atm/**

**DISCLAIMER: Inazuma GO belongs to Level-5**

* * *

"Hey Tsurugi!~ What are you going to do today?" a familiar voice called out to the serious Raimon ace striker.

Kyousuke turned around to see the brown-haired boy chasing after him. He noticed that Tenma had a small box in his hand, it made him wonder what was inside.

"Hey, HEY THERE TSURUGI?~ Are you listening to me?~" he asked him again..

Kyousuke snapped out from his thoughts of the box, only to find Tenma poking his forehead.  
He flinches and pulled Tenma's hand away from his forehead.

"Yes?" he asked him calmly.

"Where are you going, Tsurugi?" he asked him with a cheerful tone in his voice.

"Ohh, umm...well, I just visited Nii-san a while ago. I guess I'll just be going home right now. I don't have anything else to do anyways." he explained to him.

"Ahh..." Tenma said, and then he took out a small box, "Tsurugi, can you keep this for me?"

He have the small box to Kyousuke, and explained that no one should open it. INCLUDING HIM. Why? Because it contains a secret that no one should know.

"Well anyways, thanks for keeping it for me!" Tenma said to him and ran off, leaving the ace striker confused.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Kyousuke walked around his room in circles, the box in his hands. He wondered what secrets the box has been holding or why did Tenma choose him of ALL people to hold into that box.

"Is it because he didn't want Aki-san to see it?" he said to himself, taking the box.

"Or maybe it's a small gift for Aoi or something?" he said as he untied the ribbon from the box.

"Or could it be it holds an embarrassing picture of himself that-"

He stopped talking as he realized that he was already at the point of opening the box. He just stayed in his position, frozen as he noticed the position of his hands. It was already lifting it open.

"Well, maybe just a peek..." he said to himself.

With curiosity of what contained inside the box, he opened it and inside, he found a piece of paper inside, cut and folded into a shape of a heart. On the heart, it was written: To Tsurugi Kyousuke

"WHAT?!" he shouted, dropping the box into the floor. What was that thing for? Why would Tenma give him something like that. His mind was all mashed up now. He had a done a sin that could mess up his friendship with Tenma.

He wanted to forget it, NOW. So he made himself lie down on the bed, cover himself with the blankets and drifted off to sleep, trying to get that box off his mind.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Okay, sleep didn't work for some reason. When he reached to school this morning, and saw Tenma, he started to move away from him. Fear that he might ask about that box.

When classes started, his mind was always stuck to that box. And it caused him to not pay attention to his classes.

And during soccer practice, he decided to skip it for today and visit his brother. Hey, maybe Yuuichi has some advice for him about things like that.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"So you opened something you shouldn't have opened, only to find a box inside that says your name in it?" Yuuichi asked him.

Kyousuke nodded, "I don't know. I think Tenma might be pranking me or something! I mean, we're friends! Why would he suddenly prank me?"

"Maybe he wasn't trying to prank you at all, Kyousuke." Yuuichi told him, taking a soccer ball to his hands and pat it gently.

Kyousuke widened his eyes in disbelief, "Wh-What do you mean? Nii-san?"

Yuuichi looked at him with a smile, "Remember you told me that you liked Tenma a lot because he was nice and such."

Kyousuke blushed a bit and nodded, "I guess, we are close friends."

Yuuichi grinned, "Good, because maybe...he has feelings for you. And maybe you feel the same way."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Kyousuke laid down quietly in his bed. Thinking about what his brother said. Does he really like Tenma more than just a friend?

_"And maybe you feel the same way."_

He grabbed his pillow and covered it with his face. No, NO WAY HE DOES! It's all just an illusion, it really is.

Then his eyes turned to the box. It was not open right now. Hmm, maybe he could take another peek.

He took the box, opened it and took the heart shaped paper. Then he discovered that you can actually unfold the heart shaped paper. Carefully, he unfolded it and to his surprise, he found something written inside.

_U-Umm, Tsurugi...I just want to say that. You're the greatest friend I've ever had! And, ahh...GAH! I'm sorry, I don't really know what to write, but...I just want you to know that..._

_I love you, Tsurugi! Ever since we win the Holy Road, I started developing feelings for you! Unn, that's actually all that I can say...and I'm sorry for being a pain too._

When he finished reading it, he could only just stare at the paper. So it is true then, Tenma does love him. And maybe he does too.

All he has to do now, is say it to him.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

It was the end of another school day and Tenma was just walking on his way home. But at the same time, he was worried about Kyousuke. He didn't attend practice yesterday and today, it wasn't like him to just do that! Was it because of that box?

His face turned red and he quickly brushed the thought away from his mind. No, he shouldn't think of him right now. But...?

"O-Oh! This is weird! I should stop right now and calm down...!" he exclaimed.

Then he heard a crack of a branch and turned around, only to see no one other than Tsurugi Kyousuke looking at him!

"Tenma?" Kyousuke asked him, "Is that you?" he asked.

Tenma flinches the moment he saw and tried to run but before he could do that, he tripped on his own feet and fell to the ground. Kyousuke ran to him and helped him get up.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, ahaha..." Tenma replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ts-Tsurugi...the box I gave you-"

"I know, Tenma, I know." Kyousuke interrupted him before he can continue.

Tenma widened his eyes, "Y-You red what was insi—"

"You wanted me to read it, right?"

Tenma nodded at what he said.

Then Kyousuke smiled and gave him a small kiss on the forehead and whispered at his ear.

_"I really love you..."_

Tenma blushed, giggled then he glomped on Kyousuke. He was surprise at the sudden action, but he didn't care mind and hugged him back.

* * *

**I CAN'T ROMANCE ANYMORE I AM SO SORRY /FLAILS/ THAT AND I STILL HAVE TO FINISH WRITING SOMETHING /FLIPS TABLE/**

**Okay, please review, and happy birthday Sarah!**


End file.
